


【周迦/ABO】Safe and sound

by Irenehudie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenehudie/pseuds/Irenehudie
Summary: FGO同人，阿周那x迦尔纳ABO校园世界观，alpha阿周那xbeta迦尔纳部分强制描写高中生设定，迦尔纳的年龄设定问题会在文后补充解释
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 11





	【周迦/ABO】Safe and sound

Safe and sound  
01  
阿周那手里拿着下次学校活动的名单，姿态随意地坐在课桌上。  
他的身边围绕着很多同学，所有人都对此习以为常，因为他无论出现在哪里都会是焦点，顶级的alpha，出众的外表，显赫的家世，就算是偶然的一瞥也足够吸引别人的目光，可能有些人生来就拥有这种天授般的才能。  
阿周那把活动事项向名单上的同学简单交代了一下，状似不经意地用视线掠过靠窗的位置。  
——果然是这样。  
迦尔纳把手肘支在桌上，出神地望着窗外，不知道在思考些什么，他银色的头发有一绺挡住了其中一只眼睛，阿周那强行克制住想把那绺发丝拨开的冲动。  
——果然，迦尔纳没有在看他。  
吉娜可坐在迦尔纳前排，因为上节课一直在补眠——阿周那之所以知道这件事是因为他亲眼看着迦尔纳三次想叫醒她未果——一直到下课才悠悠转醒，因为之前睡饿了，现在正打开一包薯片准备吃。  
不能再长时间盯着迦尔纳，会引起其他人注意，阿周那在那一瞥之后又用自然的姿态将目光收回，继续刚才的讨论。  
计算好不会引起其他人注意的时间，他将余下事情布置下去，再次将目光移向迦尔纳，一道人影突兀挡住了视线，他微不可见地蹙起眉头。  
吉娜可自己吃薯片吃得无聊，手里正拿着一片薯片拼命用各种角度想塞进迦尔纳嘴里，伴随着诸如『新口味真的很不错』和『就尝一片』之类的恶魔低语，她一点也没有身为omega要与其他性别的人保持距离的自觉。迦尔纳躲了几下终于放弃了，他向来不擅长拒绝，何况对象是和他关系很好的吉娜可。  
迦尔纳的表情有点无奈，为了避免吉娜可作出于她而言不合时宜的暧昧举动，直接把薯片塞进自己嘴里，他伸出手指拈住了那片薯片。  
不知为何，那表情在阿周那看来极为刺眼，他的表情在一瞬间不受控制地阴沉了下去。  
但是下一秒就恢复了正常。  
恢复了正常的、优秀的、出众的阿周那。  
仿佛上一秒的他从不存在，他脸上带着得体的笑容让其他同学稍等，因为关于这次活动他还有一个事项要转达给迦尔纳。  
他就这么走了过去，背后是其他同学的目光，他走到迦尔纳面前站定，阳光照射下他的影子沉沉地笼罩了迦尔纳。  
迦尔纳后知后觉地发现了这件事，他指尖还携着吉娜可的薯片，看向阿周那的表情有一些惊讶和茫然。  
现在他正看着阿周那。  
阿周那得体地微笑着的面具下狂躁的心情得到了一丝满足。

02  
这种情况是何时开始？  
也许是从第一次在学校里见到迦尔纳开始。  
他居然不再是某个人目光的焦点，居然有一个目光平和地略过他的脸，望向别处。  
不过是一介平民，高等私立学校破例招收的学生。  
不过是个beta。  
不过是——  
阿周那从来不缺少追随者，明明只要不再注意他就可以，视线却总是不自觉的围绕着这个人，越是在意又越是发现他的特别之处。  
为什么会有人永远对他人平等以待？为什么会有人明明自己几乎一无所有却从不拒绝？  
为什么会有这种人？  
迦尔纳就像一枚楔子，毫无自觉地嵌入了阿周那与完美表象日渐割裂的内心，那里豢养着噬人血肉的野兽。  
如果撕碎迦尔纳会怎样？  
——会停止吗？  
这躁动。

03  
然而在阿周那努力与内心的野兽争夺理智之时，事情却向着他从未预料过的方向急转直下。  
第一学年的家长会阿周那的父母因为身处国外错过了，对此他的母亲一直很遗憾，所以二年级的第一个家长会她一定要让阿周那带着她在学校里走一走，阿周那体谅母亲的想法，所以在其他家长还未到之前就带着她在学校里转了一圈，自己充当导游逗她开心。  
他算好时间，在会议开始之前又带着母亲回到教室，但推开门他猝不及防地看到了迦尔纳。  
他这才想起迦尔纳也是留下布置教室的学生之一，可能是在打扫是校服上溅到了水渍，他趁着教室里还没有其他人之前把衣服换掉，阿周那走进去时他正在扣好衬衫的的最后几个扣子。  
阿周那觉得他应该在这种时候移开目光，但事与愿违，他的目光却被牢牢固定在迦尔纳血色淡薄的肉体上无法移动，他的脸、脖颈、胸口的肌肤都带着病态的苍白，但胸口上似乎是胎记一般印记像洁白的莲花瓣上晕染出的一抹红色，突然使整个画面有了色彩。  
但在他回过神之前，他手臂上挽着的属于母亲的重量突然踉跄了一下，他一下惊醒，伸手扶住母亲，担心地询问她是哪里不舒服。  
但他的母亲始终一言不发，在阿周那将她扶到一旁的座椅上的过程中，她紧紧抿着唇，脸色惨白得可怕，她的眼眶泛红，眼睛死盯着一个方向。一直到阿周那扶她坐下，握住她冰冷汗湿的手的时候，他顺着她的目光看去，那目光的尽头是一脸无措和紧张，正匆匆赶来的迦尔纳。  
不知为何他的心中升起了一股极为不好的预感。  
迦尔纳从不会无视任何一个需要帮助的人。  
他先用目光询问了阿周那，但只得到了一个十分不友善的锋利目光，于是他蹲下去和阿周那的母亲平视，语气温和地问道：  
『夫人，请问出了什么事吗？』  
阿周那的母亲仍然一言不发，但握住她手的阿周那感觉到那纤细的手指在微微颤抖，她的眼角沁出泪水，她似乎想仔细看看迦尔纳，却被那和善的目光刺痛了一般垂下了眼睛。  
阿周那的另一只手握成了拳。

04  
这天晚上阿周那没有睡觉，他早已预感到会发生什么，在客厅里开始传来争吵和啜泣声时他静静地站在不远处的阴影中，但显然他陷入激烈争吵的父母没有发现他的存在。  
『他和阿周那是同班同学！[注]我一直不知道……不知道那个孩子就在这么近的地方……』  
他的母亲坐倒在椅子上，以手掩面，痛苦地发着抖。  
『我知道，你和那个孩子……迦尔纳，都是受害者，但是你想把一切都告诉他？』  
他的父亲语气软了下来，他把手按在妻子的肩上。  
『他只是个beta，他有属于自己的平稳生活，难道你现在要突然闯进去，告诉他，他是一场悲惨事故的产物？』  
阿周那的母亲猛然从手臂中抬起头，他从未在那样温柔和善的母亲脸上看到过如此恐怖的眼神。  
『我不许你这么说他，他……他也是我的孩子。』  
『出生不被祝福的孩子？』父亲一针见血。  
阿周那的母亲要出口的话哽在喉咙里，她张了张口，没有发出声音，眼泪却先涌了出来。  
『……可是我抛弃了他，从没有尽过一天母亲的责任，这不公平。』最后她哽咽着说。  
『难道这对阿周那就公平吗？』他的父亲轻声问道。

05  
阿周那并未感到不公平。  
他只是想笑。  
如果不是他尚存的理智意识到这并非合适的场合，他一定会对着这出荒诞的戏剧放声大笑。  
同母异父的兄弟，一个是天之骄子，一个是弃儿，天堂与地狱般的差距，宿命般的相遇，何等荒诞的一幕真实地发生在他身上。  
他其实早已猜到这个结果，仅从他母亲这天不合常理的行为他就几乎推断出了一切，现在他的父母不过是在他面前将一切证实给他。  
在这件事上，他的父亲首先考虑他的感受，他的母亲则夹在两个孩子之间左右为难。  
阿周那却并未受到任何触动般，冷眼看着他们，一个想法在他脑中渐渐成型。  
他的嘴角微微翘起。

——会停止吗？  
可能。

06  
『爸爸，妈妈。』  
阿周那打断他们的谈话，他用上了许久未用过的亲昵称呼，他的父亲一脸震惊和无措，他母亲的脸颊先是涨红，接着又变得惨白，最不堪的秘密被她最爱的孩子以这种方式得知，她整个人颓然靠在椅背上。  
『阿周那，你……听到了多少？』  
他的父亲首先冷静下来问道。  
阿周那没有回答这个问题，他只是摇摇头，脸上带着计算得恰到好处的温柔而强忍痛苦的神情，他走到母亲的椅子前，和之前迦尔纳的姿势一样蹲下平视着母亲躲闪的眼神，但不同的是他握住了母亲颤抖如风中落叶一样的手指。  
『爸爸，妈妈。』他又唤了一声，母亲的眼神终于不再躲闪，她像马上就要受到自己亲生孩子审判一样惶恐无助。  
『我知道你们现在很为难，可是迦尔纳……他毕竟是我的哥哥，』他艰难地吞咽了一下，接道，『我们都亏欠他太多。』  
『可是这样，你……』惊讶于他说出的话，阿周那的父亲迟疑着开口。  
『不，你没有，你们都没有亏欠他，只是我，只是我……』他的母亲再也控制不住一般失声痛哭起来，仿佛要把这些年所有积压在她心头的沉重情绪凝成眼泪，她所有的羞耻、痛苦、愧疚都变成了对自己的指责宣泄而出。  
阿周那站起身来，他像是从一个少年一夜之间长大成了一个男人，用还不算特别宽阔的肩膀让母亲得以依靠。  
父亲看着阿周那的样子，知道他是因为这件事被迫快速变得成熟可靠，他既遗憾又同时为他的成长感到一些欣慰，而母亲还伏在阿周那肩头啜泣，但那眼泪中已经不再只是痛苦，还有一丝解脱。  
他们都没有看到阿周那低垂着的，毫无表情的脸。

07  
等父母都平静下来后，阿周那对他们说了自己的看法。  
经过和迦尔纳一年以来的相处，他知道迦尔纳现在的家庭虽然不富有，但算得上温馨，当每年其他同学的父母穿着价格不菲的服饰驾驶名车来校开会时，迦尔纳与他衣着朴素、和周围格格不入的父亲仍然平和坦然地身处其中。  
所以他认为直接告诉迦尔纳这件事有所不妥，他提出自己作为迦尔纳的同学可以先慢慢和迦尔纳加深关系，让这件事过渡得更为平缓，希望到时迦尔纳可以更容易接受一些。  
阿周那的父母很清楚对于这件事他也是受害者，但现在他却冷静地提出了解决方法，更何况这方法还充满了温情，这是多么温柔的孩子。  
他们顺理成章地接受了阿周那的提议。

08  
为了让理由更加充分，阿周那提前几个星期表现出了一定程度的烦躁和心事重重，并在接下来的测验中故意让成绩下滑。  
在和老师交谈过后，阿周那在当天值日时拦住了迦尔纳，对于他突如其来的举动，迦尔纳感到十分意外。  
『请问突然叫住我有什么事吗？』尽管惊讶，他仍然礼貌地问道，像对其他所有人一样的态度。  
『我有事想和你谈一下，可以占用你一些时间吗？』阿周那熟练地把恶劣的笑容重新勾画得温和有礼。  
尽管接下来还要去打工，但面对少有交集的阿周那的请求，迦尔纳仍然点头应允。

『……所以事情就是这样。』  
为了照顾迦尔纳紧凑的时间安排，谈话的地点放在了离学校最近的饮品店里，阿周那面前是一杯冰美式，迦尔纳面前则是一杯红茶，他点单的时候阿周那挑了一下眉，因为他的信息素正是红茶味道的，但紧接着他想起迦尔纳是beta，他根本感受不到信息素的味道。  
这让他没来由地感到不快。  
『所以你的意思是，希望我这段时间在学习上帮助你？』迦尔纳沉吟了一秒说道。  
阿周那明白他并不是在犹豫帮助自己的这件事，纯粹是时间安排方面的问题。  
『是的，老师意思也是希望我能和班级其他同学在学习上多一些交流。』  
迦尔纳露出了一丝为难的表情，他并没有问阿周那为何选择与他并不相熟的自己，这从来不是问题的关键，他帮助他人仅仅出于心中的善意，并未考虑过缘由。  
别人有求于他，他提供帮助，仅此而已。  
『我会尽可能帮助你，但是我的时间并不充裕，请你理解。』迦尔纳略微思索了一下，语带歉意道。  
——果然。  
『我知道你有很多事情要忙，』阿周那作出了十足诚恳的表情，『所以我有一个提议，我想在这段时间雇你作为补习老师，你可以同意吗？』  
迦尔纳显然没有想到这点，一时间怔住了，但他很快回绝掉了这个提议，表示这些不过是同学间的正常交往，不必如此。  
但阿周那一再坚持，表示得对迦尔纳耽误掉打工时间来帮自己补习这件事极为愧疚，最后一直把补习的费用降低到和迦尔纳打工的报酬相同，迦尔纳才接受了这个提议。

09  
阿周那在黑暗中睁着双眼，看着苍白的月光照射着不断移动的秒针，最后时针、分针、秒针重合在一起，凌晨12点。  
『生日快乐，迦尔纳。』他用唇语无声地说道，伸手揽住了怀中熟睡着的迦尔纳，迦尔纳并没有醒来，但因为的阿周那动作他纤长的睫毛轻轻动了动。  
——虽然你并不知道今天是你的生日，亲爱的哥哥。

10  
他已经忘了第一次和迦尔纳发生关系是在第几次补课的过程中，但应该不是太久，因为他根本无法忍耐因为长时间与迦尔纳单独相处而滋生出的巨大恶意。  
迦尔纳这种人甚至可能都不会了解世界上居然会有如此无缘由的、深沉的恶意。

阿周那说服了父母先不让迦尔纳来家里补课，而是让阿周那自己先搬到父母出国时购置在学校周边的公寓中，他的理由很充分：因为母亲现在还没法很好地克制自己的情绪。  
然后在某一次补课前阿周那喝下了会诱发发情期的激素类药物，在补课进行到中途时，药效发作，他的发情期果然提前了。迦尔纳根本闻不到他快要漫溢出整个房间的信息素，他只是注意到阿周那的脸色渐渐发红，表情变得极为不适，出于对同学的关心，他走过去想试探阿周那的体温，却被发情中的alpha一把推倒在课桌上。  
迦尔纳过于消瘦的体型使他被撞倒的时候十分疼痛，但比起自己他更担心阿周那的情况，阿周那的身体整个压在他身上，灼热得异常的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈上，他打了个激灵。  
『阿周那，你不舒服吗？』他尝试着忽略现在他所处的姿势，关切地问道，他想伸出手把阿周那推开，但手腕却被死死扣住动弹不得。  
阿周那一声未出，但呼吸却变得更加急促，迦尔纳渐渐感到不适，他动了动身体想要挣脱，突然如遭雷击般停下了，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛。  
阿周那终于在迦尔纳震惊的眼神中抬起头，他的眼中布满血丝，黑色的眼眸中满是痛苦，迦尔纳挣扎的动作在这样深切痛苦的眼神中停了下来。  
『我的发情期提前到了。』阿周那的声音有些沙哑。  
『你先放开我，阿周那。』迦尔纳很快冷静下来，他虽然没有处理过alpha发情这类事情，但也懂得基本的常识，『你在这里等我一下，我去给你买抑制剂。』  
『我的体质易过敏，专门购买的抑制剂刚好用完了……本来离我的正常发情期还有两周……』，阿周说出的话带着痛苦的喘息。  
当然这句话真假参半。  
距离他正常的发情期确实还有两周——如果他没有服用药物的话，而且过敏体质纯属无稽之谈。  
『迦尔纳……帮帮我。』  
他在试探迦尔纳的底线。  
『帮帮我……』  
他把头埋在迦尔纳的颈窝，迦尔纳并没有信息素，但是他的身上始终萦绕着一丝极为清浅的类似莲花的香气，应该是他常用的沐浴露的味道，阿周那在自欺欺人中想象这是迦尔纳信息素的味道。  
这种想象让他感到一丝满足。  
『不可以，阿周那，我会想别的办法帮助你，但是这样不行，就算我们是……』，迦尔纳顿了一下，似乎犹豫了一秒，然后突然像鼓起了勇气一般说道：  
『就算我们是朋友。』  
这一瞬间，阿周那因心中陡然升起的充满恶意的快感险些克制不住放声大笑。

——会停止吗？  
他不在乎这件事了。  
他只想。  
只想撕碎他。  
这一定是世界上最快乐的事。

11  
后来的进展出乎阿周那预料的顺利，迦尔纳的坚持在阿周那越来越痛苦的表情下溃散，尤其是阿周那编造出自己最近的情绪波动是由于长久以来从未被人真正理解过的时候，他挣扎的动作渐渐停止，看到迦尔纳渐渐软化的阿周那走出了最后一步。  
他强忍着不适离开迦尔纳的身体，仿佛这是最后的理智回笼，他跌跌撞撞地走回房间，背对着门在床上缩成一团，沙哑着声音让迦尔纳趁现在快点走。  
阿周那蜷曲着身体，用与动作截然不同的冷静表情在心中默数着飞蛾扑进灯火的时间。  
当数到一百多秒的时候，他听到了极轻的脚步声，和房门从内关上的声音。  
他转过身体，看到了低着头的迦尔纳。  
房间并没有开灯，只有月光照射，迦尔纳一件件脱掉的衣服堆叠在他的脚边，由于强忍着羞耻，他苍白的肌肤反倒有了一抹生动的血色。  
在逐渐暴露出的身体上，阿周那又看到了那个红色的印记。  
在那一刻他忘掉了理智，甚至可能忘掉了自己的呼吸。  
世界上仿佛只剩下迦尔纳苍白而瘦削的身体，和点缀其上的血红色印记。

12  
他们的初夜其实度过得并不十分愉快，对阿周那来说他从心理得到上的快感要远远高于从迦尔纳生涩的身体上得到的，他把一直以来积压在心中的恶意变为性欲加倍施加在迦尔纳的身体上。而对于迦尔纳而言这一夜则是单纯的折磨。  
beta的身体并不会发情，也就不会像omega一样自动分泌保护自己的润滑物质，再加上他的身体初次经历情欲就遇到了发情期几乎丧失所有理智的alpha。他只感到自己的身体像被阿周那片片拆碎一般，身体流出的血最后变成了润滑，仿佛无穷无尽的摩擦使疼痛渐渐变为麻木，这时迦尔纳才感觉自己从窒息般的疼痛中暂时脱身，阿周那仍然在他身上不断进出着，他在迦尔纳耳边低喘，炽热的呼吸让他有种被烫伤的错觉，阿周那啮咬他的肩窝和耳垂，间或轻声念着他的名字。  
迦尔纳别过头躲开那个唤着他名字的声音，他放开一直紧咬的嘴唇，一丝血色从下唇流出，蜿蜒在血色浅淡的皮肤上。  
阿周那舔掉了那抹红。

13  
之后不知为何，这种情况开始频繁发生，实际上他们并未交往，却开始如同情侣一般接吻、做爱，迦尔纳留宿得越来越多，阿周那也不知不觉在这段错乱的关系中沉沦。  
无论多少次发泄在迦尔纳的身体中，身为beta的迦尔纳都不会被标记，更不会怀孕，其实一开始就知道这一点，但阿周那开始渐渐感到不满足。  
如果迦尔纳是个omega，那按照他们做爱的频率，他每天身上都会带着阿周那信息素的味道。阿周那在脖颈上本该有腺体却空无一物的位置上厮磨着，迦尔纳把校服领口拉到最高，因为那被衣领掩盖的白皙脖颈上满是密密麻麻的红痕，肩膀上、胸口的胎记上、腰腹处、大腿根部，无一幸免。他尝试过阻止阿周那，但毫无效果，反倒会引发阿周那更猛烈的报复行为，他不明白阿周那想要标记他却做不到的空虚心情。后来阿周那干脆把迦尔纳用的沐浴露换成了红茶味，迦尔纳仍然不明就里，只是以为阿周那因为信息素是红茶味所以格外偏爱这个味道。  
——如果迦尔纳是个omega。  
阿周那看着迦尔纳用笔画出的重点，脑子里却在漫不经心地想着。  
那我要——  
标记他。  
在他身体里成结。  
让他怀上我的孩子。  
让他完完全全成为我的。

思维漫无目的地飘到这里时，阿周那悚然一惊，他的笔掉在桌上发出一声不大，却惊醒了他自己的声音。  
和被蒙在鼓里的迦尔纳不同，他明明知道一切，那他到底在想什么？  
他做这些明明完全是为了报复迦尔纳，因为迦尔纳一直以来对他的忽视，因为他出生就带着的原罪，这一切都让阿周那感到从未有过的羞辱。  
——可是真的是这样吗？  
他却清楚地听见自己心中有一个声音这样问道。  
他短暂地陷入了混乱，最后在迦尔纳轻唤他名字的声音中回过神来。  
这一刻他心虚地别开了视线。  
——就快结束了。  
他在心里自我催眠道，然后抬起头对迦尔纳露出一直以来完美无缺的笑容。

14  
就快结束了。  
就在今天，迦尔纳生日的这天，他会邀请迦尔纳到他家里。  
他会告诉迦尔纳一切真相。  
这段平静的补习时光也会被彻底打碎。  
他很期待迦尔纳那时候的表情。  
此刻迦尔纳还无知无觉地靠在他身边熟睡，蓬松的发丝散落在阿周那的胸口，阿周那享受着这最后的宁静，他拉开薄被，借着月光一寸寸看着和月光同样苍白的迦尔纳的身体，他的身体上遍布着阿周那留下淡红色印记，阿周那用手一一抚摸过那些痕迹，最后停留在他胸口的胎记上。  
他伏在迦尔纳身上用牙齿轻轻碾磨着那个带来一切不幸的印记，迦尔纳的身体刚刚褪去情潮，仍然敏感，他的睫毛颤动了几下，迷茫地睁开了眼睛。  
『你在做什么，阿周那？』他被迫从沉眠中醒来，脑子里还一片混沌，在身体的一片酥麻中断断续续地问道。  
阿周那没有答话，他的手指向下划去，一路熟门熟路地抚摸过光滑的腿根部，将一根手指插入了已经变得温暖潮湿的部位，迦尔纳的身体条件反射地弹动了一下，又被他按回去。  
他又加了一根手指。  
『你不是刚……』，迦尔纳喘息了一声，虽然感到疑惑，但却敏感地发现阿周那有哪里不对，从他的动作中他感觉到一丝不安和焦躁，但他决定之后再问。  
阿周那抬起他的一条腿再次进入了他，迦尔纳的手指紧绞着床单，无论多少次，即使身体早已习惯被侵入，他还是无法适应在欲望中逐渐丧失理智的过程，他的自制力在阿周那比往常粗暴得多的撞击中不断溃散着，但心中的疑惑始终挥之不去。  
阿周那不知道自己在焦躁什么，这一天明明是他期待了很久的，荒诞剧结局的一天，他却感受不到原本该有的期待，他咬着牙用力在迦尔纳的身体中进出，听着对方克制不住地发出破碎的呻吟，渐渐地他进入了以前顾忌迦尔纳体质从未进去的深度，迦尔纳被撞击得眼尾泛红，显然还没反应过来。  
这时他突然感到了什么异样的东西，很快他意识到这是什么。  
那是生殖腔。  
他被一阵错乱般的狂喜淹没了。  
无论男女，每个omega都有生殖腔，但男性beta大部分先天不存在生殖腔，剩下一小部分男性beta的生殖腔也很少有发育完全的，因此男性beta一般被默认为不能生育。  
但现在他找到了迦尔纳的生殖腔。  
阿周那动作没有停，但与狂乱的动作相反，他在观察着陷入短暂意乱情迷中的迦尔纳，他一向喜欢看迦尔纳这时候的表情，因为这在迦尔纳一向冷静自持的脸上极少出现，他一边看着他哥哥的脸，一边悄悄转换了角度，慢慢向那个小小的入口施压。  
陷入情欲的迦尔纳被一阵撕裂般的疼痛惊醒，他脸上柔和的红潮褪去，额角沁出了冷汗，他还没明白发生了什么，只感觉自己仿佛被一柄凶器钉在了床上，他本能地挣动了几下，但是阿周那整个压在他身上，将他的身体死死按住，然后突然低下头吻住他，吞掉了迦尔纳因疼痛发出的呻吟。  
仅仅几秒钟，清醒过来的迦尔纳就明白发生了什么事。  
以及这件事可能造成的后果。  
他的脸上彻底褪去血色，疯狂地挣扎起来，最后狠下心一口咬破了阿周那的舌头，阿周那骤然吃痛，不自觉放松了一点力道，迦尔纳趁机挣扎着抽出一只手狠狠给了阿周那一记耳光。  
阿周那的头被扇得偏向一边，过了两秒钟，他转回头看着尤自喘息的迦尔纳，一丝血丝从他唇边流下，和迦尔纳被强暴般的初夜那天一模一样。  
区别是这次是阿周那的血。  
阿周那清醒了过来，但是他没有说什么，也没有解释刚才发生的事，迦尔纳也没有发出声音，阿周那想他可能在等着自己的解释。  
他慢慢从迦尔纳脆弱不堪的生殖腔中退出来，却没有离开他的身体，他俯下身紧紧抱住了迦尔纳，一言不发地继续在他身体里进出，迦尔纳犹豫了一下还是回抱住阿周那，任由他再次发泄在自己身体里。  
『抱歉。』  
他们仍然维持着相拥的姿势，过了不知多久，在迦尔纳感觉自己快要睡着的时候，他听到阿周那轻声说道，那声音已经恢复了往日的正常。  
他轻轻『嗯』了一声，但是太困了，他只是捏了一下阿周那握着他的手，表示自己接受了他的道歉。  
『今天放学后能来我家里做客吗？不是说这个公寓，是我父母家。』  
又过了一会儿，恍惚间迦尔纳好像听见阿周那这么说着，但是他太疲倦了，不清楚自己是不是说了『好』。  
迦尔纳彻底陷入了睡眠。

15  
看着迦尔纳再次入睡，阿周那闭上了眼睛。  
一切都会在今天结束。  
他以后都能睡个好觉。  
可能。  
等到了今天晚上。

——会停止吗？  
哥哥。

—Fin—  
[注]:设定迦尔纳的年龄比阿周那大接近两岁，但被抛弃后几经转手导致没有人知道他的真实年龄。


End file.
